


Quality Alone Time

by 5bluetriangles



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Grandparent/Grandchild Incest, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rick is a jerk but is getting a lot better at being nice to Morty, Rough Oral Sex, Underage Sex, affectionate nicknames, explicit references to the fact that rick is morty's grandpa, needy and desperate Morty, playful humiliation, rick being better at being affectionate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5bluetriangles/pseuds/5bluetriangles
Summary: Morty wants Rick's help late one night.





	Quality Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> How on earth do these two not get caught, they're not being careful at all haha :P

Morty was practically silent as he tiptoed from his room, down the stairs and into the kitchen, movements a little stiff from a certain problem down south. He had socks on which aided to his sneaking as he made it to the door to the garage, seeing the light underneath it and hearing the clink of metal every now and then.

He took a breath, grabbed the door knob, breathed out, and turned it, pushing the door open.

Hopefully Rick was in a good mood.

Morty blinked against the light, rubbing his eyes and caught Rick stiffening in his swivel chair briefly. He closed the door behind him, locking it before asking “Rick?” as the man seemed to ignore him.

“Yeah,” Rick said, turning, and his chair squeaked slightly. The man didn’t seem grouchy or upset with his presence, so Morty took it as a sign to not be so worried.

“I uh…” the boy started before pursing his lips, looking down and away from Rick’s piercing blue eyes and pointing down to his erection, face flushed slightly with embarrassment.

Rick quirked his brow, gaze following Morty’s gesture before chuckling fondly and leaning forward, elbows on his knees. “Ohhh. Yy-you want your—your granddaddy’s help with that, huh Morty?”

Morty’s cheeks grew even hotter at that, but he just sucked on his lower lip and nodded.

“Mmn…” Rick hummed as if contemplating, leaning back up and stretching his arms above his head with a crack. “I—I—I could use a break,” he said decidedly and patted one thigh. “Come on over, kiddo.”

Morty looked back up at Rick, chewing his lower lip and curling his fingers in the yellow fabric of his pajama pants before he did as he was told and went over to his grandpa. He squeaked slightly, reaching out to hold Rick’s shoulders as the man grabbed him under the armpits, grit his teeth and hoisted him up onto his lap with some effort. He settled himself down, straddling Rick’s legs and forced them closer together as he did so.

Rick slid his big, rough hands down Morty’s sides and then up from his belly to his chest, making the boy shudder. Morty’s pajamas were thin, light and soft and he was just so sensitive from arousal that Rick’s hands running over him left goosebumps in their wake, made his nipples perk and his head swim briefly. He sighed gently as Rick started to unbutton his button-up yellow pajama shirt, gripping the lapels of the man’s lab coat and wishing he would touch his cock. He had to come all the way downstairs with it hard, after all. He liked not having control most of the time though and deliberately didn’t just reach down and do it himself.

Rick grumbled about how many damn buttons Morty’s pajamas had once he undid the final one and he slipped the shirt open, humming in approval as the expanse of the boy’s torso was finally uncovered.

“You’re a needy little thing, you know that, Morty?” Rick growled as Morty rocked his hips uselessly and he rubbed the boy’s little brown nipples, eliciting a small, high whine from him.

“Mmh,” Morty replied, eyes shut and he nodded.

Rick gave a gentle, rumbling laugh and pinched Morty’s nipples gently, twisting only until the boy whimpered in complaint, sliding his hands down his small belly. Morty’s abdomen flinched at the touch before the boy let out a breath and relaxed, letting him slip a hand into his pajama pants. He licked his thin lips as he closed his hand around Morty’s cock, hot from being stuck in the boy’s pajamas, which he gently pulled it out of and trapped the waistband under his soft little balls.

Morty cooed, tangling his fingers in the hair at the nape of Rick’s neck and leaned forward to press their lips together as his grandpa stroked his cock leisurely. Rick’s mouth was a little sour from alcohol and tasted fairly strongly of whiskey but he was plenty used to it and he liked kissing Rick, so he dealt with it.

Rick laved his tongue over Morty’s, invading the boy’s mouth demandingly and he gripped his curls with his left hand as the right pumped his grandson’s cock. Morty had a chubby little cock and he squeezed it in his fist, some precum leaking out as the boy whimpered into his mouth.

“Riiick,” Morty whined when Rick slid his tongue out of his mouth, both hands at the back of the man’s head and fingers curled in his messy hair.

“Mmn,” Rick acknowledged, smothering Morty’s mouth with his own and slipping the boy’s foreskin back to rub circles against the leaking head with his thumb.

Morty was nearly shaking under his grandpa’s warm, rough hand stroking him off, embarrassingly desperate like Rick always made him and having a difficult time focusing on reciprocating the way the man’s lips moved against his own.

But Rick broke the kiss, tugging Morty away by his curls and licking his slick lips as he leaned back in his chair to admire the boy in his lap. Morty’s face was so, so flushed, the red seeping not to just face, but to ears, neck and chest, as well, like a sickness. Rick could feel some of the heat from where his wrist rested against the back of Morty’s neck to hold onto his hair and could only imagine how hot the boy’s face must be. He couldn’t help but chuckle at Morty, amused by how worked up the kid was. It hadn’t even been that long. Then again, he had always had this effect on Morty.

“Please Rick,” Morty mewled, eyes bleary as he looked at the man wantonly. “Please make me cum.”

“I plan to, you whiney little fucker.”

Morty whimpered, shuddering at the somewhat rude title but he knew it was true and lived up to it as Rick kept up the agonizing pace.

By himself, Morty was never patient enough to go slow, always giving in to his desperation and going faster but he was well aware of how Rick liked to go slow when jerking him off, letting his orgasm actually build instead of racing towards it. To Rick’s credit, keeping him wanting by going slow sure did make the orgasms sweeter and more satisfying. Rick knew what he was doing.

“Yy-y-you wanna cum _now_ , don’t you Morty?” Rick hissed, teeth showing between his lips from his smug smile.

Morty sucked on his lower lip, eyes shut tight against Rick’s hard eyes and nodded as he slipped his hands to the man’s shoulder, fingers curling in his lab coat. “Mm-hmm,” he whimpered, knowing fully well Rick was teasing him and that he wasn’t going to get what he wanted.

“Well I—I’m not going any fuckin’ faster than this, so yy-you—you’re going to have to—have to wait.” Rick’s pace wasn’t too terribly slow, but it was certainly slow enough to drag this out, and torture Morty a little.

Morty had been expecting that, but he still sobbed quietly, frustrated that Rick just had to push his teenage body to its limits. He had gotten much better at handling Rick over the past good few months, but he wasn’t even fifteen yet, how was he supposed to truly handle a man like Rick Sanchez when most things couldn’t? He still loved his Rick like his life depended on it though, and the man took good care of him. Neither of them were going anywhere.

“Please Rick,” Morty choked, hoping there was at least one merciful bone in his grandpa’s body. It had happened a few times before.

Rick hummed in thought, giving Morty some hope.

“You know what, Morty? I—I—I’m feeling generous tonight. But yyyou—you’re gonna have to beg some more,” Rick said, stopping briefly to rub the pad of his thumb against the head of Morty’s cock.

Morty gasped in relief at Rick’s words, quick to sob “Please Rick, ohhh, please, I—I need it Rick I—please.” And it seemed to be good enough, as Rick’s grip on curls loosened for the man to pet him.

“Good boy,” Rick purred, working Morty’s cock a bit faster in reward. The boy deserved it anyway, he had worked him pretty hard today on the desert-like planet they visited. “Now what do you—do you say, Morty?”

“Thuh-thank you Rick,” Morty whimpered, gripping the man’s shoulders and hips twitching forward. His nerves were on fire and he was whining high, chewing on his lower lip as Rick pumped his cock. Thank god Rick wasn’t _completely_ heartless after all.

Rick slipped his left hand down a bit to push Morty’s pajama shirt off his shoulders and the boy seemed to get the idea, leaning up to shakily take his arms out of the sleeves and then tossed the article of clothing to the floor. “Pretty boy,” he crooned, running his hand over Morty’s pecs and the boy shuddered, an utterly desperate look on his face. “You gonna cum, Morty?” he chuckled, sliding his hand up to press his palm against Morty’s throat when the boy nodded.

Morty whined, hips jerking as Rick’s hand pressed in, restricting his air flow somewhat and breathed hard as he teetered so, so close.

“Come on then, Morty. Cum for grandpa.”

Morty choked out a cry and gasp, thrusting hard into Rick’s fist as he came, endorphins dizzying him and vision going white as he spilled his cum on Rick’s blue sweater.

“Damn, Morty,” Rick mused, stroking the boy’s cock a few last times before he let go to leave him to his afterglow and brought his left hand away from his throat.

“Ohh wow, Rick,” Morty panted, slumping forward and slowly tucking himself back into his pajamas. His mind was pleasantly fuzzy as he buried his face in Rick’s neck, pressing gentle kisses to the skin there but he reached down to palm at the man’s cock through his trousers.

“Mmn, good boy,” Rick murmured, tilting his head to the side to let Morty lazily suck little marks on his neck. He shut his eyes, happy to just sit back and relax as his grandson clumsily got his pants open but did lift his bottom up to let Morty tug down his trousers and boxers enough to comfortably free his cock. He sighed in relief as his hard cock bobbed against his belly, finally no longer being nearly crushed by his pants and he brought his right hand to Morty’s hip as the boy took hold of him.

Morty licked his lips and breathed hard as he stroked Rick’s cock. It was definitely a good bit bigger than his own and his stomach twisted with arousal as it pulsed in his hand, hot and heavy and thick. “Can I-I—can I suck it?” he asked softly against Rick’s neck, chewing his lower lip nervously.

Rick hummed pleasantly at the idea. “Fuck yes, you can suck it.”

Morty pushed himself away from Rick despite his body feeling as though it was made of lead to get off of the chair and gave the man a shy little smile as he knelt down on the garage floor, ignoring the pain in his knees that came from doing so. He brought his hands to Rick’s thighs as his grandpa scooted forward in the chair and then his right to the man’s cock to press the head to his lips. He lapped gingerly at it, tonguing Rick’s foreskin and ignoring the slightly unpleasant fleshy taste before he brought the head into his mouth and sucked softly.

“There you go baby boy, that’s right,” Rick crooned, reaching down to hold Morty’s head with his right hand. Morty wasn’t the most amazing at blow jobs, but the boy had gotten much better at them and god if he didn’t love seeing his grandson down there, sucking his cock like he was some sort of god. He felt especially high and mighty when Morty looked up at him through his lashes the way he did, pretty brown eyes shining with admiration. It made his knees weak.

Morty dipped his head further down, taking Rick’s cock as far into his mouth as he could without it going down his throat and bobbed his head gently, sucking on each pull. He felt Rick’s hand on his head, the man’s fingers in his curls and it spurred him on, made him swallow the head of his grandpa’s cock briefly. Deepthroating still made him gag but he could do it quite well now, thanks to Rick being perfectly happy to help him practice.

“Yy-y-you gonna be a good boy for grandpa and let me fuck your face, Morty?” Rick purred.

Morty’s heart raced but he pulled off Rick’s cock, coughing slightly before nodding with a small “Yes, Rick.”

Rick chucked. “Good answer. Open up. And remember, three quick pats on the leg and I’ll stop little buddy.”

Morty nodded again and obediently opened his mouth when Rick’s hand slipped to the back of his head and pressed, letting the man force his cock in. He had a better inkling of what to do now unlike the other couple times he did this, and each time Rick pulled him back by the grip on his curls, he sucked, -not very hard, but definitely not gentle either- seeing as the man wasn’t shoving his honestly fairly sizable cock down his throat quite yet. But that hardly lasted more than a minute, before Rick was pressing firmer on his head and getting his cock deeper, subsequently forcing it down his tight little throat a bit.

“Goddamn, look at you Morty. Turning out to be a proper lil whore for y-your granddaddy’s cock, huh?” Rick said, voice husky with arousal as he watched the boy on his knees, eyes screwed shut against his cock down his throat. He didn’t fuck Morty’s throat too often, the boy was more open and ready to just sucking his cock but god did he love this when he got to do it. He would probably never understand how wimpy little Morty got to him so much.

Morty’s face burned hot in embarrassment but he squeezed Rick’s thigh as a yes as he choked on the man’s cock getting forced in and out of his throat. Rick pulled him off though and he gagged wetly, eyes already beginning to burn a bit.

“What do you think, Morty? Rick asked, reaching down with his left hand to stroke his slick cock and rub the head against Morty’s wet, slightly swollen lips.

“Y-yeah,” Morty panted.

“Tell me.”

Morty swallowed hard, hesitant. “I…I’m a little whore for…” he breathed shakily, “For my—my granddaddy’s cock.” His heart was racing so fast he swore he was going to die, and then most definitely go to hell for what just came out of his mouth. It always seemed so easy for Rick.

“Damn right you are,” Rick growled, cock pulsing against Morty’s lips. Some Rick’s that fucked their Mortys couldn’t stand to hear any utterance of the fact that they shared genetics. He was not one of them.

Morty felt as though he had a fever from how hot his face was but he ignored it, focusing on Rick and opening his mouth again to lave his tongue over the head of the man’s cock: he could taste the bitter and slight saltiness of his precum. It didn’t taste good, but there was something about it that made him shudder with arousal.

“Come on Morty, take it again,” Rick breathed, an edge of desperation to his voice that had a thrill rushing through Morty, making him feel powerful for once. But Rick had his cock down the boy’s throat again quick, distracting his from his excitement. “That’s my boy, fuck.”

Morty’s heart swelled at the praise, made him curl his toes. Rick had been doing it a lot more lately when they were alone and while the man defended himself by saying it was only because positive reinforcement worked more efficiently: Morty knew better.

Rick forced Morty up and down on his cock by his grip on his curls, making the boy gag as it slid in and out of his throat before he held him down with a groan. Morty’s throat convulsed around his cock as the boy choked but he didn’t let up, watching two small, sticky tears escape and cling to his grandson’s eyelashes. Suddenly, frantically, Morty patted his thigh three times in quick succession, eyes screwed shut even tighter than before, and he let go of the boy’s hair, pulling his hand away.

Morty immediately pulled off with a wet gasp, saliva connecting his bottom lip and Rick’s cock in a lewd string that quickly snapped and hit him in the chin. He coughed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and breathed hard for a moment before he was eagerly back on Rick’s cock. He was quick to take it all the way again, nose pressed into the man’s trimmed pubic hair and eyes burning and getting teary again against the intrusion.

“Holy fuck Morty,” Rick breathed, carding his fingers through the boy’s hair as Morty held it for nearly twenty seconds before pulling back, but not off this time: instead breathing hard through his nose and suckling at the head of his cock. “Mmn,” he hummed, eyeing Morty’s lips wrapped brazenly around the crown of his cock. “Good boy Morty, that’s right baby.”

Morty looked up at Rick through his lashes in a deceivingly innocent manner that made the man’s cock throb in his mouth, which in turn, had arousal pooling in his belly and his own cock starting to harden again in his pajama pants. Rick’s generosity only went so far though, and he knew that the chance that his grandpa would get him off again, especially so well, was slim, so reached down to palm himself as he started to bob his head up and down on Rick’s shaft again.

Rick noticed, and chuckled breathily. “Horny again already, Morty? You really are such a little slut for my dick,” he said smugly, cradling Morty’s head and encouraging him to take his cock deeper again.

Morty hummed in embarrassed agreement, vibration radiating throughout Rick’s cock and making the man moan gently before he was getting his throat fucked again. Rick’s constant flip flopping of being gentle and then rough always blindsided him, but there something a little thrilling about being unable to know his grandpa’s next course of action. He squeezed his now half-hard cock and it pulsed under the thin fabric as he gagged wetly. That was new.

Rick pulled Morty off of his cock, letting the boy gasp raggedly as he pushed himself up and out of his chair, kicking off his shoes and stepping out of his trousers and underwear. Morty had to stand up tall on his knees to reach his cock as he pulled the boy back to his cock and he sighed gently in relief as he finally had the freedom to thrust into his grandson’s hot, wet mouth.

Morty reached down, tucking Rick’s trousers under his knees for some cushioning and then pushed his pajamas down a bit to take his cock out, stroking it as Rick finally took control.

Rick grunted out a curse, nostrils flaring as he keenly eyed Morty. The boy had tears slowly slipping down his cheeks from the abuse to his throat and his face was even redder than just from his blush, but he was happily compliant just like Rick taught him to be when on his knees. “Good Morty, fuck,” Rick growled, shutting his eyes to focus on the sensations of Morty’s tight throat spasming around his cock and god did the boy sound pitiful. He knew Morty was embarrassed by the whining and choking noises that were forced out, but it only served to spur him on, balls slapping against the boy’s chin at the vigorous pace.

Morty was so, so thankful that he had figured out the trick of breathing a quick little breath in or out when Rick’s cock was briefly out of his throat before being shoved right back in as the rough treatment was serving to make each stroke to his cock feel all the more satisfying. Rick’s sounds in his ears made the prospect of having a sore throat worth it: he loved surge of pride and feeling of usefulness he got when he served the man and he couldn’t help slide a hand up to Rick’s hip with his free hand, enjoying the warmth.

“Fuck Morty I’m close,” Rick hissed, gripping Morty’s curls tighter and making the boy’s scalp sting. “Ungh, fuck yes. Pat my hip if I—if I can cum down your pretty little throat.”

Morty eagerly did so, frantically jerking his cock and hoping the air in his lungs would last him as Rick’s telltale harsh, growling pants invaded his ears.

“Shit, I’m gonna -fuck- yes, yes, yes,” Rick was babbling nonsensically, before holding Morty still, the boy’s nose buried in his pubic hair and held his breath. Finally, he grunted, growled, and then gasped, the tension his body bursting as his orgasm wracked his body and his cum spilled down Morty’s throat.

Morty immediately gagged and choked, desperately swallowing what he was forced to so before Rick pulled out and he gasped frantically for air.

“Good boy Morty, so, so good,” Rick breathed, panting hard and rubbing the head of his cock against Morty’s chin, one last pulse from his cock slicking the boy’s lips with cum.

Morty practically shouted as he reached his second orgasm of the night, it taking him by surprise in his attempt to take in enough oxygen. He curled in on himself, shaking through the hormones flooding him and could feel Rick carting his fingers through his curls soothingly.

“Fucking hell, kid.”

Morty giggled breathlessly, voice hoarse and he wiped his eyes sleepily as Rick flopped down in the swivel chair.

“Yy-you’re gonna give me a heart attack sometime, I swear to god Morty.”

Morty lifted his head, still giggling, face red and wet with various liquids.

Rick couldn’t help but laugh gently at him, relaxing into his chair and breathing raggedly.

Morty shakily pushed himself up, stepping over to Rick and climbing up into his lap even though the man was tired out and groaned at his weight.

“You did good Morty,” Rick hummed. “Good job little buddy.” He reached up and wiped Morty’s mouth of spit and cum before carelessly wiping his hand off on his shirt.

With his lips now clean, if still a bit swollen, Morty leaned in and slanted them against Rick’s own, sighing through his nose. The kiss was slow and sensual and Morty savored it, humming happily as Rick gently rubbed his back.

“It’s late, Morty, you should go upstairs and sleep,” Rick said after the broke the kiss, doing his best to ignore the taste of his own cum in his mouth thanks to Morty.

“Would you come to bed with me?”

Rick looked over to the work desk and his project atop it before looking back to Morty and his hopeful little face.

“Please, Rick?”

Rick sighed heavily, as though it hurt to comply to Morty’s wishes, but he patted the boy’s bottom with a “sure, okay.”

Morty smiled widely before he carefully got off of Rick’s lap and onto the floor and he squeaked when he realized his cock was still out of his pajama pants. Soft, but still certainly out and his cheeks flushed as he dutifully tucked himself in, hoping Rick hadn’t noticed.

“Fuck, Morty, y-you gotta stop getting your cum everywhere,” Rick groaned in annoyance.

“Eh-excuse me?” Morty asked, startled.

“Look at this Morty!” Rick said exasperatedly, stretching his shirt out to show the vicious globs of the boy’s cum staining and soaking into his shirt. “And the floor!” he exclaimed, unable to stop himself from sniggering. “At lee—at least I put it somewhere it doesn’t get messy!”

Morty giggled, glaring at Rick half-heartedly. “Well where was I—I—I supposed to put it, Rick?”

“Christ, somewhere not on me or the—or the floor,” Rick laughed breathily, standing up despite the aches in his muscles. He shrugged off his lab coat and then tugged his sweater over his head, tossing both carelessly to the floor. He’d worry about that tomorrow. He did, however, grab his boxers and slip them on.

Rick and Morty headed upstairs hand in hand after Morty retrieved his pajama shirt and put it on, both getting into the boy’s bed and cuddling in under the covers. The dark of the room was comforting for their tired eyes and Morty rolled over so that Rick could wrap his arms around him and pull him close. The twin bed wasn’t big enough for the both of them, but they were too used to it to be frustrated.

Rick sighed, relaxed into comfort the of Morty’s soft bed and held the boy tight, nosing his curls, which were messy from all the pulling. Morty smelled like cheap shampoo and deodorant but most importantly, under the boy’s own scent, Morty smelled like him, which was very, very rewarding. Had he really managed to claim the boy _that_ well?

Rick pressed in close all along Morty’s back and murmured against the back of the boy’s neck. “How about I fuck you tomorrow, yeah? Spread that little asshole of yours wiiiiide open with my big fat cock?”

“Riiick, you’re gonna make me hard again,” Morty whined in complaint as blood quickly went south and Rick chuckled at him.

“I’m gonna,” Rick decided. “If y-you’ll let me.”

“Uh-huh,” Morty nodded. “Now let me sleep, Rick.”

Rick kissed along Morty’s neck and shoulder, relenting in his usual rule of not giving too much affection. Morty deserved better, he knew, and he knew he had to warm up a bit. He was getting better at it though. “Goodnight my sweet boy,” he crooned.

Morty cooed happily at his grandpa’s words, pressing back into him. “Goodnight Rick. I—I love you.”

Rick curled around the small boy in his arms, whispering “I love you too Morty,” half of him hoping Morty wouldn’t hear him, wouldn’t hear how vulnerable he was being. He didn’t need this to be more difficult for him than it already was. But he did his best to ignore how overwhelmed he was feeling from that, instead focusing on Morty’s warmth and gentle breathing as they both drifted off.


End file.
